


LV- Fanfic: Muinainen

by GhostLassie



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLassie/pseuds/GhostLassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Väsynyt Retris tuskailee arkeaan ja päättää vetää kunnon kaatokännit. Tietenkään ilta ei pääty hyvin. Illan myötä hän myös tunnustaa rakastavansa Protoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LV- Fanfic: Muinainen

**Author's Note:**

> >Aloita syyskuussa   
> >Saa vasta n. Puolen Vuoden jälkeen valmiiksi 
> 
> >Laiskako, ei vaan inspis hukassa

Retris paiskasi asuntonsa oven auki. Häntä ei kiinnostanut herättikö hän jonkun. Hän myös veti mukanaan jonkun mukanaan pimeään asuntoon. Tuo joku, joka haisi kaljalle sekä verelle ja ei edes pysynyt pystyssä. “Proto, oikeesti” Retris sanoi matalalla äänellä ja tönäisi Proton sohvalle sekä sulki oven perässään laittaen valot päälle. Proto nauroi humalaisesti ja yritti nousta pystyyn. Retris riisui nopeasti takkinsa ja käveli Proton luo. Proto käänsi katseensa Retrikseen virnistäen ja piteli nenästään josta valui verta.  
Retris huokaisi ja kääntyi kävellen pois. “Voi ristus, Proto”Retris huokaisi ja repi paperia rullasta. Retris mietti mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä välttyäkseen tältä tilanteelta.

Kaikkia oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, ettei Retris vielä itsekään ymmärtänyt miksi hänen oli vaikea saada henkeä tai miksi Proto näytti ja oli kuin pahoinpidelty. Sehän alkoi siitä, Retris ajatteli ja yritti muistaa ja ymmärtää mitä hetki sitten tapahtui.

 

Retris aavisti, että tämä ilta tulisi olemaan erilainen sekä se tulisi päättymään huonosti. Hän oli siitä niin varma. Niin saatanan varma. Ellei se ollut sitä että hän olisi tulossa hulluksi, koska koko viime viikot olivat menneet päin helvettiä joten nyt oli hyvä hetki vain mennä baariin. Ei muuta. Ei tätä paska kestäisi yhtään pitempään ainakaan selvin päin. Ei varmana! Proto ja koko porukka vielä mukaan. Kunnon irrottelut. Nyt oli aika vetää kunnon kaatokännit. Joten ei muuta kuin menoksi.

Ilta oli alkanut hyvin. Juomat maistuivat, huuli lensi kuin spitaalisten joulujuhlassa ja kukaan ei tullut kyselemään tai valittamaan mitään. Retris oli jo hautaamassa epäilyjään täysin kunnes. Fisu oli lähtenyt ensimmäisenä kiireittensä takia. Toisena oli lähtenyt Keimo, koska Keimolla oli mennyt hermot muihin ja siksi että ei jaksanut enää. Myöhemmin Rauski ja Zappis lähtivät huutojen saattelemana. Lopulta Retris ja Proto jäivät kahdestaan. Ilta ei sen kummemmin muuttunut, mutta noin tunnin päästä alkoi tapahtua. Retris oli palaamassa uusien juomien kanssa, kun hän huomasi kuinka kaksi miestä raahasi Protoa narikalle. Retris tiesi, että Protoa oltiin heittämässä ulos joten hän joi omansa ja proton juomat, maksoi ja yritti päästä Proton perään.

Vasta kun Retris sai takkinsa päälle, Proto laahusti metrien päässä, mutta Retris käveli Proton kiinni ja tarttui tätä hihasta. "Proto, mitä häslinkiä tuol sisäl oli?" Retris kysyi ja alkoi taas aavistella että ilta ei tulisi olemaan kunnialla suoritettu. Proto nosti katseensa Retrikseen, ja hymyili tälle vienosti. Retris ymmärsi vasta nyt että Protohan oli enemmän sekaisempi kuin hän itse oli. "Emmää mitään tehny" Proto hykersi ja tarttui Retristä olkapäästä. Retris tunsi olonsa ahdistuneeksi ja tarttui Protoa ranteesta sekä koetti työntää tätä vähän kauemmas. Jotenkin Proto esti Retriksen työntö-yrityksen ja sai jotenkin työnnettyä tämän vasten tiiliseinää. Retris oli vielä enemmän jännittyneempi ja oli valmis työntämään Proton pois läheltään. "Retris, yks juttu" Proto jatkoi.

Proto painautui Retristä vasten ja suuteli tätä. Retris ei todellakaan nauttinut tästä mutta silti, Retriksen ote lipsui irti Protosta. Retriksen päässä kaikui vain yksi kysymys: Mistä lähtien Proto oli ollut tällainen? Nämäkö olivat Proton tunteita? "Mä rakastan sua, oon aina rakastanut. Sä oot aina kuulunu mulle etkä kenellekään muulle. Okei, tajuut sä?"

Retris tuijotti neuroottisesti Protoa ja yritti ymmärtää mitä äskeinen oli. Lopulta Retris käsitti kaiken. Se oli Protoa. Proton tunteet olivat siis aina olleet tällaiset. Aha. Kiva.

Retris päästi Protosta irti ja otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. "Ihan kiva kun kerroit ja niin poispäin mut miks nyt tai siis ku..." Retris ei saanut suustaan sanaakaan. Vaikka hän yritti ja yritti, hänen suustaan ei tullut muuta kuin pätkivä lauseita. ”Proto, mä… mä…meen ny, nähään si joskus. ”Retris vastasi ja alkoi kävelemään poispäin. “Retris… mitä, minne sä meet, TÄNNE SIELTÄ!” Proto huusi Retriksen perään mutta ei saanut vastausta. Retris käveli ja lopulta juoksi pois. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Protoa, ei ainakaan nyt. Jos hänen oma henkilökohtainen elämä oli jo tarpeeksi kuraista ja vaikea, niin hän ei halunnut sotkea Protoa siihen. Pienen paniikin iskettyä Retris joutui tylysti jättämään Proton yksin, kylmään kevätyöhön. Retris tunsi sisällä kirvelevän kivun ja syyllisyydentunteen. Hän todellakin tiesi että ilta ei päättynyt kunnolla. Retris halusi olla sanomatta sitä mutta lopulta hän myönsi sen itselleen: Hän välitti myös Protosta. Ei, enemmän kuin välitti. Hän vain halusi öisin käpertyä Proton kainaloon ja suudella häntä lämpimästi. Retris tunsi olonsa vielä enemmän olonsa typeräksi ja halusi kääntyä takaisin.

“Mitä mä sanoisin sille jos mä nyt käännyn” Retris ajatteli. Retris ei todellakaan halunnut jättää Protoa enää yksi. Retris katsoi taivaalle nähden tuhansia tähtiä ja kuun, joka oli jo melkein täysi. ”Vitut” Retris tuhahti ja kääntyi nopeasti takaisin. Retris luuli että käännytään hän näkisi Proton ja tämän melkein vihaiset, surulliset, seonneet kasvot. Mutta kun Retris kääntyi hän näki vain aution kadun. Hän ei nähnyt tai kuullut Protoa missään. ”Hitto” Retris sanoi melkein huutaen ja sylkäisi. Retris alkoi juosta takaisin Baarille. Hän ei keksinyt muuta paikkaa minne Proto olisi ehtinyt mennä. Jos hän ei olisi siinä matkan varrella, hän menisi siitä suoraa Proton ovelle.

Lopulta kun Retris pääsi baarille, hän ei löytänyt Protoa. Retris kääntyi suunnasta toiseen ja yritti miettiä mihin suuntaan Proto olisi tästä mennyt. Retris ei nähnyt muuta kuin ihmisiä jotka tulivat ja menivät. Jotkut haisivat viinalle, jotkut tuijottivat Retristä ja jotkut vain kävelivät ohi. Vaikka oli melkein puolenyön, ihmisiä oli liikkeellä paljon. “No voi ny...” Retris tuhahti ja käveli nopeasti katuja pitkin.

Hetken käveltyään Retris kuuli sivukadulla ääni ja huutoja. Retris ei yleensä välittänyt tällaisesta. “Taas jonkin sortin tappelu” Retris ajatteli. Vaikka Retris halusi kävellä pois ja löytää Proton mutta jokin herätti hänen huomionsa tässä tappelussa. Se oli ääni.

Retris käveli sivukadulle ja toivoisi, ettei hän joutuisi ongelmiin. Lopulta kun hän alkoi päästä kadun päähän, hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä oli tapahtunut.

Maassa makasi mies, jota oli lyöty monta kertaa ja puukotettu kuoliaaksi. Ruumiin vieressä oli viisi miestä. Kaikki he viisi olivat piirittäneet miehen jonka taka-siluetin Retris tunnisti. Nuo viisi olivat piirittäneet Proton. “Mitä-mitä-mitä-mitä sä teit?!” Lyhyt metrimake narisi Protolle ja alkoi kaivaa veitseä taskustaan. “Puukotiks sä meitin vasi- eiku siis kaverin, mitä-mitä-mitä?!” Sanoi toinen mies joka piteli puhelinta. “Mä soitan poliisit tähän ja ny…” sama mies jatkoi mutta ei ehtinyt edes näppäillä hätänumeroa kun Proto löi miehen maihin. Loput katsoivat kuinka puhelinta pidellyt mies kaatui maahan jonka jälkeen kaksi miestä tarttui Protosta kiinni ja veistä pitelevä lähestyi Protoa uhkaavasti. Yksi heistä meni maahan kaatuneen miehen luo ja kyseli tältä oliko hän kunnossa.

Proto yritti päästä irti miesten otteesta mutta turhaa. ”Mikäs helvetin spede sä oikeen oot kun luulet voivas noin vaan tulla ja keskeyttää meidät. Kato toi yks joka on vainaa, oli meille velkaa joten me ajateltiin et ‘nirri pois’. Joten sama juttu koskee ny sua” Metrimake uhosi ja toi veristä veistä Proton kaulalle. “Vaikka mä en tehny paskaakaan, ni silti mä kuolen, vai” Proto sanoi vetäen kaulaansa pois veitsen terältä. “Jup Jup, neropatti” Toinen miehistä sanoi ja veti Proton toista kättä lähemmäs. “Spude, ooks okei?” Toinen kiinni pitävistä miehistä sanoi. Spuden nousi maasta ja pyyhki nenänsä takkinsa käsivarteen. Spude lähestyi Protoa nopeasti ja lopulta löi Protoa. Verta lensi maahan ja seinille kun Spude hakkasi Protoa. Metrimake oli peruuttanut taaksepäin ja antoi Spuden hakata Protoa mutta oli silti valmiina viiltämään Proton kurkun auki.

Retris ei kestänyt katsoa kuinka ihmistä, jota hän rakasti, pahoinpideltiin hänen silmiensä edessä. Retris vihasi itseään vielä pahemmin. Mitä jos hän olisi jäänyt Proton luo. Hän olisi vain ollut Proton avuksi. Retris olisi halunnut välttää tämän kaiken, mutta nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä.

“HEI, VITUN FÄGÄRIT, NYT LOPPUU TOMMONE!” Retris huusi. Vasta huudettuaan Retris ymmärsi kuinka pahassa kusessa hän ja Proto olivat.  
Vaikka alkoholi vaikutti selvästi Protoon, Proto kiskaisi kätensä irti ja löi taas Spudea naamaan sekä potki muut kauemmas itsestään. Retris juoksi Proton avuksi ja katsoi kuinka pahasti Protoa oli hakattu. Proton nenästä vuoti verta vuolaasti, hänen huulensa ja silmäkulmansa olivat revenneet auki ja Retris arveli että Proto oli murtanut muutaman luunsa. Kuitenkin Retris näki myös silmä kulmasta kuinka metrimake juoksi heitä kohti pidellen veistä kädessään. Retris ennakoi että metrimake oli hyökkäämässä häntä kohti mutta Proto tönäisi Retriksen kauemmas. Retris kaatui melkein mutta ennen kuin hänen polvensa koskivat maata, hän päätti nousta ylös. Noustessaan ylös hän kolkkasi metrimaken.

Metrimake karjaisi kivusta ja nojasi huutonsa jälkeen seinään uikuttaen kuin koiranpentu. Metrimake kääntyi ja loi murhaavan katseen kohti Retristä ja Protoa. Metrimake piti toista kättään vatsan seudulla ja toisella pitäen tukea seinästä. Retris näki kuinka veri valui Metrimaken sormien välistä ja kuinka tämä alkoi lysähtää maahan. Lopulta Metrimaken silmät sulkeutuivat ja hänen polvensa pettivät. "Tää ei tule päättymään näin" Metrimake huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Samalla hetkellä kaikki muut kimppuun käyneet pakenivat paikalta huutaen ja kiroten.

Retris katsoi Protoa, sitten Metrimakea sitten ruumista ja yritti miettiä miksi Proto olisi käynyt jonkun kimppuun. Ei Proto yleensä, mutta tämä ilta oli ollut täynnä yllätyksiä.

Retris lopulta saavutti Proto katseen ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä. "Proto, miks sää kävit ton tyypin kimppuun?" Retris lopulta sai sanotuksi. Proto katsoi Retristä ja otti Retristä kädestä. "Retris, säähän uskot mua..." Proto kuiskasi ja huokaisi syvään. "Mää en tappanu tota jätkää, mää vaan..."Proto sanoi ja katsoi maassa makaavaa ruumista. "HEI, MITÄ TÄÄL ON TAPAHTUNUT!" kuului huuto parvekkeelta. Retris ja Proto kääntyivät katsomaan parvekkeelle nähden nuoren mieshenkilön joka piteli puhelinta kädessään. Proto käänsi nopeasti huolestuneen katseensa Retrikseen ja koetti katseensa avulla kertoa että hän oli pahoillaan eikä halunnut sotkea Retristä tähän. Retris veti Proton halinsa sisään ja suuteli Protoa nopeasti.

Retris kuuli kuinka sireenit huutivat heidän lähellään. Retris tarttui Protoa kovemmin kädestä ja huusi: "Vittu sun kanssa, Proto. Tuu, mennään ja vitun lujaa." Proto hymyili ilkikurisesti ja puristi takaisin Retriksen kättä. Proton silmät olisivat sanoneet että mennään jo, mutta sen sijaa Proton jalat olivat sitä mieltä että miten ois ei. Proton jalat olivat selvästi mustelmilla koska äskeisen tappelun aikana muutama miehistä oli käynyt Proton jalkojen kimppuun. Selvästi he olivat aikoneet estää Protoa karkaamasta. Nyt siitä ei ollut apua. Proton silmäkulmasta, poskesta, huulesta, korvalehdestä ja nenästä vuoti verta kovalla vauhdilla. Retris ei voinut viedä häntä ensiapuun, koska siellä olisi kyselty mikä olisi johtanut heidät ongelmiin. Retris tiesi pystyvänsä hoitamaan haavat omin voimin joten sairaala reissulta vältyttiin.

Retris kiskaisi Protoa ranteesta ja alkoi vetää tätä perässään juosten. Sireenien äänet lähestyivät ja lähestyivät. Retris ei silti lannistunut. Hän muisti vieläkin kuinka hän oli hämmentyneenä ja peloissaan jättänyt Proton yksin. Sen takia Proto, hän rakastettu Protonsa oli kärsinyt. Hän ei halunnut enää Proton olevan ongelmissa takiansa. Ehkä hän nyt vain onnistuisi tekemään jotain oikein. Kunpa, kunpa. Retris jatkoi juoksuaan ja piteli vieläkin Protosta kiinni, pitäen tämän tasapainon kunnossa. Kylmän keväinen tuuli puhalsi heidän kasvoille jolloin Retris katsoi taivaalle. Tuhannet tähdet, muutama lentokone ja täysikuu leijuivat taivaalla kuin luoden tunnelmaa.

Yllättäen Proto pysäytti Retriksen jolloin Retriksen katse kääntyi taivaalta Protoon. Retris oli hengästynyt mutta Proto oli jo tukehtumaisillaan. Retris muisti että hehän olivat olleet juomassa koko illan jonka takia juokseminen tuntui vaikealta. Retris toivoi silti että Proto ei tuntisi niin paljon kipua juomien ansiosta. Silti juomat eivät olleet avuksi. Sireenit ulisivat kaukana, mutta silti he molemmat tiesivät että nyt olisi turvallisempaa olla jommankumman asunnolla eikä ulkona kaupungilla. Retris vei Protoa väkisin luokseen. Siellä hän saisi selvittää tilanteen ja ehkäpä mahdollisuuden kertoa tunteistaan.

"Älä... Saatana... Juokse niin lujaa. Minne me ollaan menossa ees?" Proto yski ja koetti saada henkeä puhuakseen kunnolla. Retris ei ollut miettinyt tätä kunnolla mutta silti Retris kertoi suunnitelmansa. "Me ei voida ihan noin vain mennä jonnekin ihan tuiki tuntemattoman luo silleen et:'moi, mun kaveri tappo yhen tyypin ja hakkas muutaman muun tos äskön et jos viitsit pääst...". Tämän enempää Retris ei ehtinyt sanoa kun Proto keskeytti hänet huutaen. "Mähän jumalauta sanoin ett mä en tappanu sitä jätkää! ". Retris pysyi vaiti ja niin myös pysyi Proto. Retris ei osannut muuta kuin toivoa että he kaksi olisivat jossain muualla tappelemassa. Nyt oli erittäin huono hetki ja paikka selvitellä että kuka tappoi kenet ja milloin.

"Silti, joka tapauksessa me ei voida edes mennä ees Rauskin tai kenenkään luo. Ei edes Slendaksen luo." Retris jatkoi suunnitelman punomista. "En olis edes menny sinne..." Proto tuhahti turhautuneena ja katsoi poispäin Retriksestä. Retris naurahti ja katsoi myös poispäin ollen hetken hiljaa mutta jatkaen. "Jotta me tai kukaan LV- porukasta ei joutuis ongelmiin, on vaan parempi et.." "... Tä mä meen yksin kotiin ja sä jatkat matkaa yksin." Proto jatkoi Retriksen lausetta, mutta Retriksen mielestä väärin. Hän halusi vain varta vasten viedä Proton kotiinsa ja hoitaa tätä. Hoitaa rakkaansa haavoja sekä toivoa että kaikki tämä turha olisi ohi. Mahdollisesti myös nukkua viimein Proton vieressä kunnolla lusikoiden.

Retris pudisti päätään ja yritti saada sanotuksi jotain muuta kuin: "Mä haluan sua" tai "Sä saat mut kovaks", ja kun hän sai ajatuksensa taas järjestykseen hän sai sanotuksi: “Ei, vaan sää saat luvan raahaat ruhos mun luo, sillä sua ei oikeen voi jättää yksinään ku siitäkin kuitenkin sattuu jotakin.” “No sitten. Ootko valmis ottamaan tappajan sun luo yöks” Proto vastasi jolle Retris naurahti. “Ok, käy. Tuu vaikka viereen nukkumaan.” Retris vastasi ja kääntyi Protoon hymyillen.  
Proto käveli Retriksen ohi ja katsoi olkansa yli Retristä odottavasti. “No mennään si.” Proto sanoi. Retris hymyili ja tarttui Protoa kädestä vetäen tämän lähemmäs. “Proto muuten…” Retris ehti sanoa ennen kuin Proto teki mitä Retris oli aikonut tehdä. Proto suuteli Retristä ja tällä kertaa Retris tunsi olonsa varmaksi. Retris vastasi suudelmaan ja tunsi kuinka Proton vahvat kädet oli kietoutunut ympärilleen. Lopulta suudelma päättyi kun sireenien äänet lähestyivät. Proto päästi otteensa Retriksestä jolloin Retris tarrasi kätensä takaisin Protoa ranteesta. “Helvetti! Mennään si, Proto!” Retris huudahti ja alkoi taas vetää Protoa perässään. Lopulta parivaljakko pääsi Retriksen luo.

 

Nyt kun Retris ja Proto olivat päässeet vaivalloisesti Retriksen luo, Retris myönsi itselleen sen että hän ei olisi halunnut välttyä tältä tilanteelta. Vaikka nyt olikin huono ajankohta tällaiselle “pikku” onnettomuudelle. Saipahan hän sentään olla Proton kanssa kahdestaan. “Päästä irti vaan siit sun nenästä” Retris sanoi ja toi lähemmäs kättään jossa oli paperia. Proto teki mitä käskettiin ja päästi irti. Proto piteli päätään vinossaa ettei verta menisi Retriksen sohvalle. Saatuaan paperin kunnolla nenänsä alle Proto laski päänsä kunnolliseen asentoon ja otti Retriksen kädestä kiinni. Retris säpsähti ja punastui, mutta piti katseensa naulittuna Protoon. Proto virnisti.

"Eks sää olis voinu viedä mua jonnekkin ensiapuun tai jotain?" Proto naurahti epäilevästi. Retris ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä Protolle. Proto hymyili takaisin Retrikselle pitäen katseensa vakavana. Retris tarttui Proton kädestä ja toi itseään lähemmäs Protoa.

"Mä halusin hoitaa sut..." Retris kuiskasi ja tuli lähemmäs Protoa. Lopulta Retris oli niin lähellä, että pystyi kuulemaan Proton kiihtyvät sydämen lyönnit. "Että millä tavalla sä ajattelit hoitaa mua?" Proto kysyi ja alkoi vetää Retristä leuasta lähemmäs. Retris otti kiinni Proton housun vyötäröstä ja rupesi jo melkein avaamaan Proton housuja. Proto piteli vielä kiinni verta vuotavasta nenästään ja toisella kädellään hän piteli Retristä. Retris avasi sekä omiaan että Proton housuja sekä tunsi kuinka Proto suuteli tätä. Retris vastasi suudelmaan tulisesti ja äännähti ilosta koska hän oli onnistunut saamaan Proton housun vetoketjun auki. Retris kaivoi syvemmältä Proton housuista sitä mitä hän halusi. Juuri sitä suurta ja sykkivää.

Retris tunsi olonsa mahtavaksi ja tahtoi että Proton otteet olisivat olleet kovempia. Pian Retriksen iloksi Proto tarttui Retristä niskasta vetäen tätä kauemmas ottaen myös Retristä kädestä. "Pysy vielä housuis, Retris... Kyllä tää jatkuu mut tuol makuuhuoneen puolella." Proto kuiskasi nojaten Retriksen otsaan. Heidän molempien hengitys oli raskasta ja tuntui raskaammalta hiljaisuudelta. Retris nousu Proton vierestä odottaen Proton seuraavan tätä mutta juuri kun hän kääntyi katsomaan tätä, Proton oli aivan Retriksen iholla. Retris ei osannut odottaa tällaistaä mutta tiesi että tämä ilta oli mikä oli, mutta yö saisi alkaa. Proto oli vuorostaan tarttunut Retriksen housun ja avasi Retriksen housut nopeammin kuin Retris.

Retris tunsi Proton huulet kaulallaan, hampaat korvalehdellä ja kädet hyvin lähellä. Retris nautti, mutta hän halusi myös Proton tuntevan samoin. Samalla yli ryöppyöviltä tunteiltaan Retris riisui Protoa ja itseään. Proto veti Retristä mukanaan ja pian Retris oli käännytetty Proton päälle sängyssä. Seuraavaksi Retriksen ajatukset olivat pyörineet Protossa ja kaikki tuntui vuoroin ja toisin hieman viileältä sekä tulisen kuumalta. Hän myönsi ääneen itselleen ja Protolle silloin tällöin kesken kaiken huokaisten: "Mä... Rakastan sua, Proto..." Johon Proto oli vain vastannut puoliääneen kuiskaamalla Retriksen korvaan tämän nimeä. Silti Retriksen mieleen muistui hetki, jolloin hän epäili Proton tappaneen jonkun. Koska Proto kävisi käsiksi, Retris oli kyennyt ajattelemaan hetken mutta heti haudannut ajatuksen. Retris vain halusi olevan siinä hetkessä, joka ei olisi ohi hetkeen.

 

Aamulla melkein herätessään Retris tunsi palelevan hieman. Retris yritti vetää peittoa ja Protoa lähemmäs, mutta saikin vain otteen pelkästä peitosta. Retris avasi sumeasti silmiään ja katsoi viereensä. Miksei Proto ollut siinä? Samalla hetkellä Retris muisti mitä ja miten yöllä oli tapahtunut kaikkea. Retris muisti viimeiset hetkensä Proton kanssa. He olivat molemmat väsyneitä, tunteidensa huipulla, kivun ja nautinnon rajoilla seilaten. Retris oli vielä pystynyt tuntemaan Proton kaikkialla itseään. Hän ja Proto olivat molemmat heränneet kun joku hakkasi ovea ja soitti summeria kovaa tahtia. Retris pystyi päättelemään Proton ilmeestä että summerin pärinä oli Proton korville ja päälle yhtä helvettiä. Retris vetäisi boxerit ja t- paidan päälleen ja käveli ovelle. Retris ei osannut ajatella kuka oven takana olisi mutta silti Retris avasi oven.

"Poliisilta, iltaa..." Retris vakavoitui. Siinä, juuri hänen ovellaan seisoi kaksi poliisia ja joku tuntematon nuori nainen. Nyt me kaks ollaan niin kusessa ku olla ja voi, Retris oli mielessään todennut. Retris katsoi nopeasti olkansa yli ja näki kuinka Proto puki housuja jalkaansa koittaen samalla kävellä ovelle. Proto nojasi oven karmiin ja nosti kulmiaan. "Miten me voidaan auttaa?" Proto oli kysynyt poliiseilta rauhallisella äänellä. Samalla äänellä joka oli tunkeutunut Retriksen tajuntaan hetki sitten. "Toi se on, mä näin ton siellä..." Nainen sopersi. Retris pystyi jo pelkästä naisen olemuksesta että tämä oli lievästi humalassa. "Aha, että sitten se on. Selvä, sinä ainakin lähdet tonne asemalle. Sinusta taas..." Yksi poliiseista sanoi katsoen aluksi naista, sitten Protoa ja lopulta Retristä. "Jos tarve vaatii, ni me voidaan tullaa hakemaan sut kans asemalle." Toinen poliiseista jatkoi. Sanottuaan tämän sama poliisitarttui paidattoman Proton käsivarresta, kääntäen tämän laittaen tälle käsiraudat. "Eiköhän lähetä?" Ensimmäinen poliiseista sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois vietävästä Protosta Retrikseen. "Ja edelleen, jos tarve vaatii ni me tullaan hakemaan sut myös. Sua epäillään rikoksen avun annosta." Retris oli nyökännyt, toivottanut illan jatkot, sulkenut oven hitaasti perässään ja kävellyt takaisin nukkumaan. Retris rojahti sängylle väristen ja itkua pidätellen. Hän painautui syvemmälle lakanoihin ja toivoi Proton olevan siinä yhä. Hän toivoi että tämä olisi ollut vain pahaa unta ja kun hän saisi silmänsä auki, Proton lempeät kasvot olisivat siinä, lähellä. Ja hän toivoi tuntevansa Proton käden pyyhkivän kyyneleen pois poskeltaan. Mutta näin ei ollut. Proto olisi nyt viety häneltä, ehkäpä ikuisesti. Hän näkisi Proton vasta vuosien päästä. Kukaan ei pystyisi sanomaan vastaan.

Protoa syytettiin murhasta ja Retristä avun annosta. Kyllä hänkin vielä sinne vankilaan joutuisi mutta eri paikkaan ja lyhyemmän ajan.  
Retris itki ja toivoi että tämä ei päättyisi näin.

Muistettuaan hetken vielä niin kirkkaasti Retris oli antanut surun kyynelten valuvan poskiaan pitkin ja nukahtanut uudelleen.

Aamupäivän kirkas kevät valo loisti Retriksen asuntoon ja Kylmä alkukevään auringon valo tuntui oudolta näin pimeän talven jälkeen. Retris heräsi uudelleen ylösalaisin sängystään. Retris sai kyynelten turruttamat silmänsä auki ja näki kuinka asunto oli hieman sekaisin hänen ja Proton tunneryöpyistä. Retris nousi sängystä kävellen ympäri huonetta siivoten hieman paikkoja kuntoon. Valmiiksi saatuaan Retris rojahti sohvalle katsoen lattiaa haudaten kasvonsa käsillään. Retris tuskin huomasi itkevänsä taas mutta nojasi polviinsa yhä katsoen lattiaa. Retris tunsi olevansa kuin keskellä muinaista taistelukenttää. Kuin viimeinen jäljellä oleva, joka toistaa taistelua yhä päässään.

Retris avasi silmänsä ja näki kuinka hänen kyyneleensä putosivat lattialle, hyvin lähelle Proton kuivuneita veripisaroita. Retris tiesi että tämä olisi heidän osaltaan ohi. Kaikki mistä hän oli viime yönä pitänyt, se vietäisiin pois. Kaikki palaisi takaisin kurjuuteen sekä ehkä pahemmaksi.

Ei... Retris ei sen antanut tapahtua. Retris pyyhki kyyneleensä ja nousi sohvalta nopeasti etsien parempia ja puhtaita vaatteita. Retris pesi itsensä, puki ylleen puhtaa vaatteet ja paineli ulos. Hän haluaisi Proton ehjänä takaisin. Retris kiirehti Poliisiasemalle. Hän aikoi puhua totta sekä pelastaa itsensä ja rakkaansa.

Retris seisoi aseman edessä. Hän tunsi tuskan hien kulkevan niskassaan.  
Retris sulki silmänsä ja veti kylmää ilmaa sisäänsä. Se tuntui aluksi kirpeältä kurkussa ja keuhkossa, mutta lopulta ei miltään. Retris puhalsi ulos avaten silmänsä. Siinä hän seisoi, asemaa tuijottaen. Hän oli jännittynyt, niin jännittynyt ettei kyennyt liikkumaan. Viileä tuulenpuuska puhalsi Retriksen takana, kuin työntäen tätä eteenpäin. Retris astui varmana eteenpäin ja tiesi olevansa valmis tekemään mitä vain. Joten hän tarttui ovesta vetäen sen auki, astuen sisään.

"Mää tulisin kuulusteluun. Asia koskis viime yönä tapahtunutta murhaa. Tänne haettiin jo yöllä yks toinen kans..." Retris sopersi tiskillä olevalle miehelle. "Pyydettiinkö sua tulemaan?" Mies kysyi katsoen Retristä kylmästi. "Ei mut kun, sanottiin et mun olis hyvä olla täällä." Retris sanoi miehelle ja koetti pitää äänensä kuultavana. "Selvä, odota tossa, mä käyn sanomassa heille että sää oot tullu." Mies vastasi yllättäen hieman pirteällä äänellä.

Retris istui odottamaan. Hän odotti ja odotti. Mitään ei kuulunut. Hän ei edes kuullut tai nähnyt Protosta mitään. Hän tunsi olonsa turhautuneeksi pelkästä odotuksesta sekä myös se ettei kukaan huomannut tai oli huomaavinaan tätä.

Retris oli nukahtanut penkille ja heräsi säpsähtäen. Oli kulunut jo yli kaksi tuntia eikä Retris jaksanut enää odottaa. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli pois. Kukaan ei taaskaan välittänyt Retriksestä tai tämän paikalla olemista. Ulos päästyään Retris ei katsonut taakseen. Proton suhteen asiat oli jo lyöty lukkoon.

Retris käveli ulos. Hän ei tiennyt, minne meni. Hän vain käveli jonnekin. Ehkäpä kotiin, baariin. Ehkäpä sillan alle tai syrjäiselle kujalle. Jonnekin. Vaikka hän näkikin eteensä, hän ei nähnyt muuta kuin pimeää. Hän ei kuullut edes mitään, vaikka joukko räikeästi pukeutuneita tyttöjä käveli ohi. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi Retriksen kasvojaan päin melkein jäädyttäen tämän ilmeettömät kasvot. Retris käveli ihmisjoukon ohi vältellen katseita, puheita, kaikkea. Hän halusi olla yksin.

Retris ei ymmärtänyt kuinka hänen omat aivonsa pystyvät navigoimaan niin oudon huonosti suremisen ja pahoinvoinnin keskellä. Hän huomasi olevansa pimeällä sivukujalla joka johti sillan luo. Retris oli jopa huonosti navigoinut alkoon ja kyhjötti juurikin parin pullon kanssa jonka sisältö oli jo aikamoista unilääkettä. "Saisipahan sentään nukuttua, eikä tarttis itkeä itsensä uneen." Retris ajatteli ja otti pitkän huikan pullon suusta ja toivoi että Proto tulisi seinästä läpi ja kertoisi olevansa tässä ja että kaikki olisi nyt hyvin. Mutta Protoahan ei koskaan kuulunut. Retris nousi maasta huterasti ja hyvin epävakaasti. Hän huojui ja huojui yrittäen saada itsensä tasapainoon. Lopulta Retris pääsi ylös pullojen kanssa ja hän aikoi vielä kerran kysyä Protosta. Joten humalainen Retris suuntasi kohti poliisiasemaa, viimeisen kerran.

Retris avasi oven ja käveli tiskin luo hyvin hitaasti. Ei hän sitä pelännyt että hän ei taas kuulisi Protosta mitään, vaan siksi että hän oli umpihumalassa. Hän ei halunnut kaatua, ei ainakaan aseman aulaan. Retris tuijotti taas tiskillä olevaa miestä ja koetti puhua tälle. Retris ei kuullut omaa tai miehen puhetta kunnolla mutta hän antoi sanojen valua suusta. Retris tiesi että tällä kertaa hän onnistuisi. Retris ihmetteli miksi mies kurtisti kulmiaan ja alkoi viittoa muita miehiä luokseen. Retris tunsikin pian kuinka kaksi poliisia raahasi tätä putkaan. Siellä hän nyt oli, putkassa.

Retriksen päätä jomotti ja silmissä sumeni vaikka hän juuri herännyt.  
Retris ei muistanut missä oli mutta ymmärsi pian viettäneen yö putkassa. Time well spent, hän ajatteli ja katsoi pientä koppia nurkasta nurkkaan. Ei kovin kummoinen. Huone oli pimeä, siellä oli nuuskan jäänteitä katossa ja seinissä, hämähäkin seittejä ja muita pieniä ötököitä. Vähän siistimpi kuin se pikkukuja jonne hän eksyi juomaan.

Hän muisti tavanneensa siellä jonkun muun, liekö ollut narkkari tai juoppo, joku se silti oli ollut. Retris oli nojannut seinään ja juonut kovaan tahtiin. Hän näki kuinka varjoista nousi ylös joku. Nyt tuo joku käveli Retriksen luo ja istui tämän viereen. “ Oisko sull vipata röökii...?” Muukalainen kysyi ja tarjosi kättään Retrikselle. Retris pudisti päätään ja otti pitkän kulauksen. Muukalainen veti kätensä taskuun ja veti esiin taskumatin. “Pimeiden kujien kunniaksi, täydelle kuulle. Aamen…” Hän jatkoi mutisten ja otti itsekin pitkän kulauksen. Retris laski pullon ja katsoi huppupäistä hahmoa, joka istui siinä hänen vieressään. Hän ei nähnyt tämän kasvoja muuten kuin hieman leukaa ja ruskeita hiuksia. Retris muisti kuinka hän oli avannut toisen pullon ja tarjonnut huikan. Vieressä istuvalle juomat maistui ja kiitti siitä juotuaan. Siinä vain Retris ja tuo tuiki tuntematon istuivat. Retriksen mielestä hänellä ei ollut kiire joten samapa tuo jos hän olisikin tässä. Iankaikkinen pimeys oli ainoa kuin pysähtynyt paikoilleen kun taas joitain ihmisiä käveli ohitse. Aamu ei koskaan valkenisi, ei ainakaan hänelle. Auringonpaiste oli nyt pois Retriksen elämästä.

Retris itki taas. Hän tiesi ettei kukaan huomannut sitä, ei edes huppupäinen deeku hänen vieressään. Retris tiesi että vaikka hän rukoilisi, ei edes Luciferia kiinnostaisi. Retris toivoi vain, ihan vähän, vain vähän että saisi Proton takaisin. Ei Proto ketään tappanut. Hän oli jättänyt Proton vain hetkeksi yksin mutta silti se ei riittänyt. Ongelmahan siitä oli tullut.

“Jos mä haluaisin saada jonkun kiimaseks, ni pitäiskö mun vaan tarttua siihen kii…”.Retris lopetti vuolaan kyynelehtimisen ja katsoi deekua ihmeissään. Mitä helvettiä? ”Suoranaisesti mitä helvettiä? Mikä ihmeen kysymys toi nyt oli” hän ajatteli kaataen lisää juotavaa kurkusta alas melkein tukehtuen. 

Mitä jos sittenkin deekun sanoissa olisi ollut järkeä? Oliko hän vain takertunut Protoon tai toisin päin, ihan vain siksi että hän tarvitsi jonkun avukseen. Hän kyllä halusi jotakuta avukseen selvitäkseen eteenpäin elämässä. Proto oli hyvä esimerkki ja olisi täydellinen. Ainakin Retrisksen mielessä. “Ehkäpä, saattais toimia…” Retris oli vastannut hiljaa pyyhkien kyyneleitä. “Oliks sulla ollu joku mieles?” Retris oli jatkanut pienen ikuisuuden jälkeen. “Ei...gummemmin…” Deeku oli vastannut nikotellen. “Kummiski on…” Retris oli narahtanut vastaukseksi. “Mitäs sä, tääl yksin?” Deeku uteli hieman sekavalla äänellä. “Eiku mull o hukas eräs-” Retris oli vastannut, mutta keskeyttänyt koska häneen koski ja häntä rupesi oksettamaan. Sulkien silmänsä säkenöivältä kivulta, Retris kouristeli ja puri hammasta."Mitä ihmettä, minkä helvetin kohtauksen mä nyt sain..." Retris mutisi tuskissaan. Sen hetken jälkeen Retris oli menettäny muistinsa hetkeksi. Siitä hän ei sen enempää muistanut, muuta kuin deeku oli kadonnut jossain vaiheessa. Se siitä yöstä.

Retriksen ajatukset lopulta siirtyivät ulospääsyyn. Mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut ajatella. Retris toivoi pääsevänsä pois, ja ihan pian vastaus toiveeseen tapahtui. Retris kuuli, kuinka joku oven toisella puolella avasi ovea. Pian huoneen pimeys oli tipotiessään ja hahmo ovella pyyti Retristä mukaansa. Retris seurasi, ja arvasi että nyt hän pääsisi pois. Hän oli kuitenkin väärässä.

Retris vietiin siistiin huoneeseen, jossa häntä odotti kaksi poliisia ja yksi naishenkilö. Retris istui tuolille, johon häntä pyydettiin istumaan. Retris ei aluksi ymmärtänyt, kunnes kuin salaman iskusta hän ymmärsi. Pöydällä oli valokuvia monista eri miehistä. Retris tunnisti lähes kaikki. Samat kusipäät, kuiskasi pieni ääni Retriksen sisällä. Samat miehet jotka uhkasivat tappaa Proton ja jotka oikeasti tappoivat sen miehen. "Tämä keskustelu koskee sitä murhaa." Toinen poliisi aloitti keskustelun. Retris huomasi kuinka ne olivat taas ne samat poliisit, kuin silloin jotka tulivat hakemaan Protoa.

"Tunnetko yhtään ketään näistä tyypeistä?" Poliisi jatkoi. "En varsinaisesti tunne mut oon nähny kaikki silloin murhan tapahtuma aikana." Retris tiesi että nyt olisi hänen hetkensä puhua. Joten hän puhui. Hän puhui suunsa, mielensä ja melkein jopa tunteensa puhtaiksi. Saatuaan kerrottua kaiken poliisit katsoivat toisiaan ja käskivät Retriksen odottaa huoneessa hetken vielä ennen kuin pääsisi pois. Retris odotti, tietämättä minkä hänen rangaistuksensa olisi. Kun taas ovi aukeni, häntä odotti tuomionsa.

Poliisien perässä seurasi Proto. Mies, jonka kasvot olivat ruvilla ja jonka olemus ei siltikään ollut kärsinyt. Proto istui Retriksen viereen ja virnisti tälle. "Kato, suakin näkee ees joskus." Proto naurahti. Retris tiesi itkevänsä pian. Proto oli vielä täällä, hyvin voivana ja putkassa. Ihan samoin kuin Retris, paitsi hyvinvoinnista ei voinut kovinkaan kehua. "Ehtiks tulla ikävä?" Proto lisäsi viekkaasti perään. Retris ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä. "Tietty." hän vastasi pidätellen ilon kyyneleitä. Miehet hymyilivät toisilleen ja vaihtoivat katseita. "Mutta siis..." Nainen sanoi, saaden Proton ja Retriksen huomion. "Teidät kaks voidaan julistaa syyttömiksi, ilman mitään rangaistusta tai oikeudenkäyntiä. Ainoa asia on vaan se että miksi teidän kahden piti paeta virkavaltaa? Me oltais oltu avuksi." Nainen jatkoi hinkaten lasejaan. Retris tiesi että silloin he kaksi olivat enemmän pulassa kuin ne muut jotka murhasivat sen toisen. Parempi piiloutua, kai. "Ei me älytty..." Proto puhkesi puhumaan hiljaisella äänellä. "Me oltiin molemmat hirveessä humalassa. Siksi me ei älytty tulla puhumaan tästä heti." Retris jatkoi Proton lausetta varmana. Ei pieni kusetus pahasta ole.

"No jos se asia on noin, niin meillä ei ole sitten mitään syytä pitää teitä täällä. Te voitte lähteä, me alamme etsiä näitä ”herrasmiehiä”. Vanhoja tuttuja kun ovat meille." Nainen sanoi kävellen ovelle avaten sen Protolle ja Retrikselle. Retris odotti että Proto pääsisi ulos ensiksi ja kun he molemmat olivat ulkona laitoksesta, Retris kietoi kätensä Proton ympärille halaten tätä. "Sä et voi uskoa, kuinka mää oon kärsiny näinä aikoina. Mä tarviin sua että mä jaksan." Retris kuiskasi Proton korvaan ja tunsi kuinka pienet kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin. Retris tunsi kuinka Proto myös kietoi kätensä Retriksen ympäri. "Sori, minkäs sille voi ku on putkassa." Proto kuiskasi takaisin puristaen Retristä lähemmäs.  
“Tuu, mennään…” Retris sanoi ja päästi hetkeksi irti Protosta mutta pian nappasi tätä kädestä. “Meil jäi kesken se yöllinen. Muistatko?”  
“En mää muista et olis kesken jääny mut voidaan me jatkaa…” Proto sanoi aluksi epäillen mutta muutti äänen sävynsä seksikkääksi. Ja niin toisiinsa nojaten, yhdessä he jatkoivat matkaa Auringon noustessa. 

Retrikselle se oli kuin oikea, ensimmäinen auringonsäde pitkään aikaan.


End file.
